Charmbridge Academy
The Charmbridge Academy is one of the premier schools of magic in the United States, located in Central Territory. The current Dean of the Academy is Lilith Grimm. The Academy provides a magical education for grades six through twelve, with students boarding at the school throughout the academic year, and is coeducational. The campus resides on the far side of a wide half-mile deep valley, which is crossable by way of an Invisible Bridge, a span reinforced with stabilization and windbreaker charms. The main building is a large brick structure roughly three stories tall, with an ivy-covered arch and a large set of stone steps. The building stands at the center of a nicely manicured lawn of at least twenty acres, surrounded by grass, sandlots, and athletic fields. The lawn is surrounded on all sides by woods where a wild boggart lives and where, students convince each other, a hodag roams. The building itself is heptagonal, with a courtyard in the center. Many of the rooms are enchanted with extension charms, making the interior space significantly larger than the external dimensions. The site for the campus was chosen because of a subterranean chamber that leads to the Lands Below, which was used by native tribal practitioners of magic before European wizard arrived on the continent. Until recently, the school only admitted pure-blooded witches and wizards. The Academy takes part in the Magical Academy Student Exchange Program; during the 2008-2009 schoolyear, six students from the Blacksburg Magery Institute spent the year at Charmbridge. Charmbridge's school Quidditch team won the Central Territory championship for four consecutive years from 2005 to 2008, and last won the Confederation Cup in 1999. The official student newspaper of the school is the Charmbridge Cheerer. Administration The Highest Position of staff is the Dean. The current dean is Lilith Grimm. Vice-Deans Every grade has its own vice-dean. Darren Ellis is a vice-dean. It looks that he is a general vice-dean of the school and is not responsible for a particular grade. *Vice-Dean Hephzibah Price (6th grade) *Vice-Dean Caelum Black (7th grade) *Vice-Dean Cesar Cervantes (8th grade) *Vice-Dean Caspar Calvert (9th grade) *Vice-Dean Artemas Beville (10th Grade) *Vice-Dean Rhea Orwell (11th Grade) Support staff *Alice Minder (librarian) *Heather Marmsley (secretary) *Tabitha Speaks (bus-driver) *Jean Murphy (Healer) Elves * Bran (library elf) * Poe (library elf) * Em (kitchen elf) * Mubble (kitchen elf) * Tam-tam (kitchen elf) * Jimmy (kitchen elf) * Remy (kitchen elf) * Zipf (kitchen elf) Courses and teachers Courses * Charms * Transfiguration * Alchemy, specializes into: :Advanced Alchemy :Potions :Herbology * Magical Theory * Wizard Social Studies * Practical Magical Exercise * Arithmancy * Geomancy * Magical Defense * Magical Ecology * Magical History * Magizoology * Magibotany * Magical Animal Husbandry * Magical Breeding * Muggle Studies * Beings Studies * Astronomy & Astrology * Oaths and Bindings * Artificing * Enchantments * Healing * Beginning Wandlore * Animorphmagus Workshop * Countercurses * Curse-Breaking * Apparition * Special Studies Teachers * William Hobbes (Transfiguration) * Glaucus Grue (Alchemy) * Alfred Newton (Charms) * Hilde Grinder (Wizarding World History) * Bethany Middle (Wizard Social Studies) * Wesley Adams (Basic Principles of Magic) * Mary Shirtliffe (Magical Defense; Magical Theory) * Hypatia Hart (Magical Theory) * Vernon Bludgeleg (Practical Magical Exercise) * Rosemarie Gambola (Practical Magical Exercise) * Professor Estrella (Astronomy & Astrology) * Ceresa Verde (Magibotany, Healing) * George Fledgefield (Animal Care and Magizoology; Magical Ecology) * Benedict Journey (custodian), ? – 2008 * Allan Thiel (custodian), Jan 2008 – June 2008 * Elizabeth Gale (custodian), August 2008 - Fall 2009 * Boudica Fletcher (custodian), Nov 2009 - present Dorms Classes dorm in the same hall during their seven years at Charmbridge, with incoming sixth-grade classes taking up the halls vacated by the previous year's graduating seniors. * Pi Kappa Kappa Pi (ΠΚΚΠ) Hall – Class of 2009 * Delta Delta Kappa Tau (ΔΔΚΤ) Hall – Class of 2014 * Theta Zeta Kappa Tau (ΘΖΚΤ) Hall – Class of 2016 Notable students :for a full list see Category:Charmbridge Academy students * Alexandra Quick * Anna Chu * Constance Pritchard * Forbearance Pritchard * David Washington Allusions The name of the school may be a pun on Cambridge University. Appearances * Alexandra Quick and the Thorn Circle * * Alexandra Quick and the Deathly Regiment * Alexandra Quick and the Stars Above Category:Locations Category:Schools Category:Big Four schools Category:Charmbridge Academy